Saint Seiya: The Curse of Kore
by CasandraHeinstein
Summary: Las memorias de una mítica guerrera serán contadas desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, una batalla por la humanidad, un sacrifico por amistad, el tiempo de la venganza y la redención han llegado, Saint Seiya: The Curse of Kore.


**Saint Seiya: The Curse of Kore**

**Cassandra Memorial**

Estas son mis memorias, sé que el tiempo de enfrentar mi destino esta próximo así que he decidido compartir algunas de las historias de mi pasado, he vivido durante siglos y en ese tiempo he conocido a muchas personas distintas, esta historia trata de una de esos lejanos recuerdos, sin duda el más preciado que tengo, muchos de los sucesos ajenos a mi lograron ser vistos por mi ojo maldito; ahora conocerán la historia de cuando yo conocí a la primera persona que llego a significar algo para mi luego de haber perdido mi hogar.

**Prologo: Cuando la Conocí.**

Era el lejano siglo XIV, usualmente yo pasaba el tiempo en mi templo escondido en las montañas al este de las ruinas de Troya lejos del Santuario, el lugar donde los Saints se reunían desde la era mitológica en torno a Athena, como era costumbre iba a encaminarme a ese lugar para rendir honores al gran Patriarca que se había alzado para liderar a los Saint Sobrevivientes de la última Guerra Santa contra el señor del Inframundo la cual había concluido años atrás; el viaje a Grecia lo hacía por los bosques y las montañas para no ser vista por los aldeanos de las villas cercanas, mientras recorría el camino pensaba, recordaba, parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando compartía una sonrisa con mi hermano o me sentaba en las rodillas de mi madre para escuchar sus sabios consejos, el dolor de esos días se hacían más amenos con el paso del tiempo, ¿cuantos años serian ya?, creo que incluso los milenios pasaron; sin embargo ahora soy más fuerte, jure no volver a perder a nadie querido para mí, eso incluía a la diosa Athena, a aquella diosa que salvo mi vida, no, que me condeno a vivir, o al menos eso pensaba en aquel entonces.

El viaje a pie duro algunos días, sin embargo lo que paso cuando llegue es algo que jamás podre olvidar, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, ese fue uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida; me acercaba al Santuario por las montañas posteriores a Star Hill, surcando las copas de los arboles como si fuera un animal, muy en lo alto podía observaba la magnífica estatua de la gran diosa que defendía con aquella imponente presencia a quienes se habían consagrado a ella, pero en ese momento me daba la espalda, mis ojos dejaron de contemplar lo alto y regresaron a la tierra, ya se podía ver la Fuente de Athena, donde los Santos descansan siendo atendidos por aquellos que tienen la voluntad de salvar a otros, no le di importancia y tan solo seguí mi camino, sin darme cuenta había tomado otro rumbo y me estaba moviendo por un territorio que no conocía, era un lugar en el santuario que yo nunca había visto a pesar de que lo había recorrido muchas veces, sin darme cuenta que ya había caído en la telaraña del destino, destino desdichado que siempre encuentra la forma de atraparme, pero más maldito estaba "su" destino por tener que conocerme.

Pensamientos confusos danzaban en mi mente, me perdí en mi propio mundo por un momento pero luego una sombra me hizo recobrar la conciencia, era un ave que volaba sobre mí, me sorprendí ya que el ave parecía observarme desde lo alto, pero su mirada era de alguna forma maternal, esos ojos yo los había visto, los recuerdos fluyeron como nunca antes y los vi en mi mente, esos ojos llenos de amor los que miraron a una moribunda mujer que ya no tenía esperanzas de vivir y la guio fuera de peligro, pues claro, en esa ocasión recuerdo también haber visto un ave como esa, aun hoy me cuestiono porque decidí volver a seguir a una ave así a pesar de que por haberlo hecho en el pasado termine condenada a esta tortura sin fin llamada vida, el ave era un Búho, el animal consagrado a Athena, reconocí la especie, era un Tyto Alba, el animal hacia extraños sonidos mientras continuaba mirándome pero luego de un momento regreso su mirada al frente comenzando el descenso, nuevamente recobre mis sentidos en mis pasos y me di cuenta que la senda boscosa tocaba su final, con un último salto llegue a un claro, habían extraños objetos, parecía un criadero de animales, decidí explorar aquel lugar cuando el sonido que me guio hasta ese lugar, el del animal, se escuchó junto a mí, sin voltear sentí una presencia muy poderosa, casi aterradora que se aproximaba a mí en dirección al sonido, algo vacilante gire mi cuerpo, el viento levanto las hojas de los árboles y por un momento mi vista quedo nublada pero rápidamente logro enfocar a quien poseía tan temible presencia, era un joven, o eso parecía, no pasaba de 12 años, su cabello de color miel estaba recogido en su espalda, su piel tenía un tono oscuro pero no demasiado, vestía ropas extrañas, como túnicas que parecían ser de la india también llevaba una máscara que cubría desde su cuello hasta su nariz.

– ¿Un extranjero en el Santuario? – dije sin querer en voz alta, la persona de ojos grises solo me miro, sus ojos eran expresivos, casi podía ver una inocente sonrisa reflejada, analice mejor el paisaje y me di cuenta que en su brazo estaba el Búho, el que capto mi atención solo minutos atrás, el ave voló lejos en cuanto el joven comenzó a acercarse más a mí, era bastante pequeño en comparación a mí, algo normal para su edad, escuche el sonido de su voz pero no miraba que sus pómulos se movieran al hablar, a pesar de que se miraban sobre la máscara que tenía, era un detalle al que no le di importancia.

– ¿Quién es usted señorita? – Me pregunto con una voz aguda, femenina pero que de alguna forma me hacía sentir una paz gratificante.

– Mi nombre es Cassandra, Santo de la Constelación de Serpens.

– Eres una Onna Saint, ¿verdad?, nunca te había visto en el Santuario… – de repente él se sintió algo incómodo acercándose a mí– Pensaba que las Onna Saint siempre debían llevar puesta su máscara.

No me había dado cuenta, mi rostro estaba descubierto pues siempre me colocaba mi mascara al aproximarme a los 12 Templos, rápidamente gire mi cuerpo y cubrí mi rostro con la máscara plateada que saque de mi cinturón.

–Así es, los hombres no deben ver nuestros rostros– tras ponérmela gire de nuevo – Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de matarte, ni tampoco de amarte, pero guarda este secreto, por cierto, ¿Qué lugar es este?

– Este es el Claro de la Sabiduría, un lugar donde los animales que también aceptaron la misión de servir a Athena vienen a recibir sus misiones, se dice que fue establecido en este lugar por la mensajera mitológica de Athena por eso son los Búhos y las Lechuzas quienes frecuentan este lugar sobre otros animales– El joven parecía ser el encargado de ese lugar, o esa fue la impresión que me dio– En este lugar también fue alzado un templo en honor a la mensajera de Athena pero en guerras pasadas fue destruido y ahora solo quedan sus ruinas, sin embargo es mejor así pues los animales las encuentran más acogedoras que los fríos templos.. – mientras me enseñaba las ruinas el joven dio un paso en falso en su intento por avanzar; siguiendo un instinto poco usar en mi me apresure a sujetarlo del brazo haciendo que el holgado manto callera al suelo, para mi sorpresa, el joven tenía una insinuación de busto en su pecho, era una chica, el sol brillaba en lo alto sobre ambas, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por unos instantes, ella me miraba asustada, yo desconcertada, rápidamente tomo el manto lo volvió a poner sobre sus hombros mientras se alejaba rechazando mi ayuda.

–Creo que ahora ambas tenemos un secreto del cual no hablar…si continuas hacia el este de aquí podrás llegar al coliseo y de ahí al pasadizo hacia el Salón del Patriarca– dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, el ambiente se volvió incómodo, no quise preguntar nada así que simplemente agradecí sus instrucciones y continúe mi camino sin saber aún que habría conocido a la persona que cambiaría para siempre mi vida.

Muy lejos de ahí, pasando el mar muerto en la península Crimea un mal comenzaba a florecer, oculto en el fondo una cueva del el llamado Valle de los Fantasmas un hombre con cabellos como cenizas, facciones decrepitas aunque juveniles, su cuerpo envestido con la joya del mundo de la muerte, la sapuri, contemplaba a una doncella con el cuerpo destrozado, la cual estaba envuelta por un capullo de flor creado con huesos y ramas formando una gigantesca estructura la cual parecía estar viva, en su pecho un relicario de plata brillante con forma de corazón con un rostro tallado y una grieta al lado derecho del cual tenía su origen el gigantesco capullo sombrío que se conectaba a las carnes de la mujer como si modelara la arcilla para recuperar las extremidades perdidas, a su alrededor incrustadas en las rocas, flores de distintas especies danzaban ante el hermoso y perturbador cosmos que se podía sentir como un suave aliento por todo el lugar, el espectro se mantenía de rodillas mientras entonaba un cantico a la divina criatura que yacía frente a él.

–_Kore en el campo, Kore en la flor, Kore llevada por un oscuro señor… Kore en su alma, Kore en su dolor, Kore obligada a un triste amor; florece oh diosa, que el amor cayo, florece y canta la tonada de redención, envuelve oh diosa con tu abrazo acogedor, envuelve oh diosa a este mundo pecador_–

La melodía de aquella tonada era como la de una oración elevada a los mismos dioses, el espectro contemplaba con formidable sosiego como las bellas flores danzaban ante su plegaria.

– El tiempo de la guerra fatal esta próxima, la gran doncella proveerá paz a este mundo mediante una divina maldición, la Muerte Negra vendrá a purificar a aquellos indignos y traer la salvación que el gran dios marco en la gran doncella–

En los cielos, el gran astro comenzaba a menguar su brillo mientras en la tierra, oculto en un lugar desconocido cerca de Atenas, el magnífico refugio de los Santos encendía sus antorchas para iluminar la noche que se avecinaba, en la corona de la montaña central del enorme valle, el Templo del Patriarca abría sus puertas conforme avanzaba, finalmente me encontré en medio de un imponente salón, las antorchas brillaban con fuerza, como si la ausencia del sol no afectara a aquel lugar, sin embargo todo brillaba en un tono ambar por el atardecer, ahí cortinas rojizas y blancas adornaban algunas paredes y una alfombra purpura conectaba el recinto desde la entrada hasta el final en línea recta, en ese trayecto y subiendo unas pocas escalinatas se encontraba un trono de mármol, adornado con bellos relieves, reposando en aquel objeto estaba un hombre, de aspecto maduro pero sumamente hermoso, su cuerpo lleno de vigor estaba envestido con las sagradas túnicas blancas y las joyas de esmeralda, sobre su cabeza, como el sol, lo coronaba un casco dorado, dos alas salían de la parte más alta como su fuera el nido de un dragón, el hombre me miro, sin duda, su presencia era imposible de confundir, era el Gran Patriarca.

–Cassandra de Serpiente– dijo con su ronca voz– me alegra volver a verte, eres en verdad un mito entre los Saints, pocos saben que en verdad existes y menos aún donde te ocultas, me honra el hecho de que hayas venido.

–Al contrario, soy yo quien se siente honrada y ademas dichosa de que un Saint de tan alto nivel en sabiduría y poder sea el nuevo líder de los guerreros de la esperanza, Gran Patriarca, Ilios de Géminis– cada palabra salía de mi boca con infinito respeto, el en la anterior guerra fue uno de los saints que más apoyo a la diosa Athena quien ya no se encontraba entre nosotros – tiene usted toda mi lealtad, sepa que cuando en verdad me necesite yo acudiré.

–Eres en verdad misteriosa–mucito mientras un curiosa sonrisa aparecia en su boca – sin embargo puedo entenderlo, he oído del don que se te dio en la era del mito, por lo que confio plenamente en que estaras con nosotros si el mal llegase a aparecer…y aparecerá – su voz cambio de pronto y se volvió muy seria.

–¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo que deba saber– pregunte sin vacilar.

–Espero que no sea nada importante, pero desde hace tiempo he estado sintiendo una perturbación en las estrellas, Virgo trata de advertirnos, dicen algunos mitos que esa constelación está relacionada con una diosa…– al escuchar sus palabras, de inmediato vino a mí un pensamiento agobiante.

–¿Demeter, diosa de la agricultura?...sin embargo ella desapareció de este mundo junto al gran Zeus en la era del mito, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, a menos que lo que trate de advertirnos sea sobre…–

–Persephone, la reina del inframundo, temo que sea eso, espero que las estrellas no estén prediciendo la llegada de esa diosa…el clima lentamente se vuelve frio, espero que el otoño nos llene con bellos colores y no con un frio destino.

En mi interior sabía que el Patriarca estaba preocupado, sin más que decir abandone la recamara y el Santuario por el mismo camino por el que llegue, mientras me alejaba, las dudas se apoderaban de mi ser, ¿Sería posible que la Persephone apareciera después de tantos siglos?, sería algo que iba a descubrir; así termino aquel día veraniego de 1345, el día que daría comienzo a todo, el día que jamás podré olvidar, pues fue cuando la conocí.


End file.
